2063 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2063 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a Record-Shattering Season with 63 named storms, 58 becoming hurricanes, and 45 becoming Major. One of the reasons this is an unusual and record-shattering season is for category 5 hurricanes. It blew out the original record by more than 4 times, with 13 Category 5 hurricanes. The Season started off with Hurricane Ana on April 9, The first known occurence of a hurricane in April. Although it was only a Category 1, It cost the U.S over 30 Billion dollars. Then on April 23, Tropical storm Bill formed, but dissipated the next day due to wind shear over the open Atlantic. On May 20, after nearly 4 weeks of no tropical activity, a tropical depression formed in the gulf and became Tropical Storm Claudette, and Hit Mexico with and spawned into the Eastern Pacific and became Hurricane Andres, a Category 5 with no impact to land. The most Memorable storm, Delta in August,struck Texas with Category 5 Strength. The Season Ultimately caused the creation of the Category 6 the next year. Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2063 till:01/02/2064 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2063 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-185_mph_(250+_km/h)_(C5) id:C6 value:rgb(0.8,0.0,0.0) legend:Category_6_=_≥186_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(8,-4) anchor:till from:09/04/2063 till:13/04/2063 color:C1 text:Ana from:23/04/2063 till:24/04/2063 color:TS text:Bill from:20/05/2063 till:27/05/2063 color:TS text:Claudette from:31/05/2063 till:12/06/2063 color:C4 text:Dudley from:01/06/2063 till:09/06/2063 color:C5 text:Erika barset:break from:02/06/2063 till:04/06/2063 color:C2 barset:break from:08/06/2063 till:21/06/2063 color:C6 text:Fred from:15/06/2063 till:17/06/2063 color:C3 text:Grace from:15/06/2063 till:29/06/2063 color:C6 text:Henri from:17/06/2063 till:01/07/2063 color:C3 text:Inga from:30/06/2063 till:08/07/2063 color:C2 text:Kate from:29/06/2063 till:09/07/2063 color:C6 text:Joaquin from:01/07/2063 till:09/07/2063 color:C5 text:Larry from:04/07/2063 till:09/07/2063 color:C4 text:Mindy from:08/07/2063 till:09/07/2063 color:TS text:Nicholas from:08/07/2063 till:09/07/2063 color:TD text:Fifteen from:10/07/2063 till:17/07/2063 color:C3 text:Odette from:12/07/2063 till:04/08/2063 color:C6 text:Peter from:14/07/2063 till:19/07/2063 color:C2 text:Roxy from:14/07/2063 till:19/07/2063 color:C1 text:Sam barset:break from:19/07/2063 till:01/08/2063 color:C5 text:Teresa from:25/07/2063 till:09/08/2063 color:C4 text:Victor from:25/07/2063 till:06/08/2063 color:C3 text:Alpha from:26/07/2063 till:09/08/2063 color:C2 text:Wanda from:29/07/2063 till:05/08/2063 color:C2 text:Beta from:31/07/2063 till:11/08/2063 color:C1 text:Gamma from:04/08/2063 till:20/08/2063 color:C6 text:Delta from:06/08/2063 till:14/08/2063 color:TS text:Epsilon from:12/08/2063 till:19/08/2063 color:C5 text:Zeta from:14/08/2063 till:25/08/2063 color:C4 text:Eta from:15/08/2063 till:28/08/2063 color:C1 text:Theta from:19/08/2063 till:31/08/2063 color:C3 text:Iota from:20/08/2063 till:24/08/2063 color:TD text:Thirty-Two from:20/08/2063 till:23/08/2063 color:TD text:Thirty-Three barset:break from:21/08/2063 till:01/09/2063 color:C4 text:Kappa from:24/08/2063 till:27/08/2063 color:C1 text:Lambda from:29/08/2063 till:04/09/2063 color:C3 text:Mu from:01/09/2063 till:09/09/2063 color:C6 text:Nu from:01/09/2063 till:11/09/2063 color:C2 text:Xi from:01/09/2063 till:14/09/2063 color:C3 text:Omicron from:08/09/2063 till:23/09/2063 color:C2 text:Pi from:10/09/2063 till:19/09/2063 color:C6 text:Rho from:10/09/2063 till:27/09/2063 color:C6 text:Sigma from:14/09/2063 till:23/09/2063 color:C4 text:Tau from:16/09/2063 till:25/09/2063 color:C1 text:Upsilon from:16/09/2063 till:20/09/2063 color:C3 text:Phi from:23/09/2063 till:02/10/2063 color:C5 text:Chi from:23/09/2063 till:05/10/2063 color:C4 text:Psi barset:break from:25/09/2063 till:04/10/2063 color:C3 text:Omega from:28/09/2063 till:03/10/2063 color:C4 text:Alef from:28/09/2063 till:30/09/2063 color:TD text:Fifty from:01/10/2063 till:19/10/2063 color:C6 text:Bet from:05/10/2063 till:14/10/2063 color:C3 text:Gimel from:06/10/2063 till:18/10/2063 color:C4 text:Dalet from:06/10/2063 till:06/10/2063 color:TD text:Fifty-Four from:10/10/2063 till:24/10/2063 color:C5 text:He from:13/10/2063 till:20/10/2063 color:C3 text:Vav from:17/10/2063 till:01/11/2063 color:C4 text:Zayin from:19/10/2063 till:24/10/2063 color:C4 text:Het from:24/10/2063 till:05/11/2063 color:C5 text:Tet from:25/10/2063 till:31/10/2063 color:C4 text:Yod from:27/10/2063 till:04/11/2063 color:C3 text:Kaf barset:break from:30/10/2063 till:13/11/2063 color:C4 text:Lamed from:08/11/2063 till:17/11/2063 color:C3 text:Mem from:10/11/2063 till:11/11/2063 color:TD text:Sixty-Four from:19/11/2063 till:27/11/2063 color:C4 text:Nun from:30/11/2063 till:01/12/2063 color:TD text:Sixty-Six from:03/12/2063 till:12/12/2063 color:C3 text:Samekh from:18/12/2063 till:27/12/2063 color:C4 text:Ayin from:26/12/2063 till:03/01/2064 color:C3 text:Pe from:29/12/2063 till:31/12/2063 color:TD text:Seventy from:31/12/2063 till:08/01/2064 color:TS text:Tsadi bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2063 till:01/05/2063 text:April from:01/05/2063 till:01/06/2063 text:May from:01/06/2063 till:01/07/2063 text:June from:01/07/2063 till:01/08/2063 text:July from:01/08/2063 till:01/09/2063 text:August from:01/09/2063 till:01/10/2063 text:September from:01/10/2063 till:01/11/2063 text:October from:01/11/2063 till:01/12/2063 text:November from:01/12/2063 till:01/01/2064 text:December from:01/01/2064 till:02/01/2064 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" List of Storms Hurricane Ana On April 8th, The NHC Noticed a Subtropical Wave in the Carribean. The next day the wave was classified as Subtropical Storm Ana. On April 10, Ana Strengthened into a Category 1 Hurricane. Three days Later, as the storm Traveled up the East Coast, it turned Extratropical. on April 15, the storm Dissipated in Greenland. Ana cost the east coast $32,000,000,000. Tropical Storm Bill A week after Ana had subsided, a tropical storm, Bill, Formed inland in Nicaragua. Bill dissapated the next day. Tropical Storm Claudette After 4 Weeks of no Cyclonic activity, Claudette sprung out of a large system that would later spawn Hurricanes Dudley and Erika. Claudette later went to the Pacific Basin. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future storms